


Daddies

by Mntdewtop



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, Alternate Universe - Prison, Anal Sex, Awkward Dates, Bottom Bucky Barnes, Domestic Fluff, Father-Daughter Relationship, Forbidden Love, Kissing, M/M, Moving In Together, Pictures, Sharing a Bed, Shower Sex, Showers, Smoking, Smut, Tattoos, Top Steve Rogers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-16
Updated: 2018-03-16
Packaged: 2019-04-01 06:59:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13992927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mntdewtop/pseuds/Mntdewtop
Summary: Inmate Bucky Barnes spending his last few days in prison develops feelings for new guard Steve Rogers.





	Daddies

       "Come 'ere." 

Thumbs hooked on his utility belt, Steve slowly turned. An inmate inside his cell leaned against the bars keeping him in. He had long dark hair. So long it reached at least an inch past his shoulders even though it was tucked behind his ears. Just like all the other inmates he wore an orange jumpsuit. The sleeves were rolled up to his elbows displaying fully inked skin. Some black and white, others bright and colorful. Steve knew he had more underneath.

"Come here!" He said with just a hint of agitation in his voice. "I don't bite." Trying again, he spoke in an apologetic tone. A line of vertical numbers was printed in black on the orange fabric just to the right of the button opening. 32557038. He pushed one of his arms through a gap in the bars. Resting it on one of the horizontal bars.  

Steve cooly walked closer. Still keeping some distance from him. This was easily the roughest prison Steve's worked at. The warden, Fury, lost an eye to one of these prisoners. 

"You're new here." The inmate smiled. His pearly white teeth were crooked in several places. 

"Yeah." The noise around them, the yelling, metal clanking against metal, dulled down. Just background noise. No.32557038 made his heart flutter. Then he rembered you don't get into this prison cell block for nothing. He cleared his throat. "First week."

"Names' Bucky." He reached out and gently took Steve's hand. It was larger than his. Untattooed, warmer, less calloused. Innocent. "Your hands are soft." Bucky commented. He turned it over. Fingertips grazed the inside of his palm. He silently bet that the guard has a big cock. He just had that look about him.

"I'm Steve." 

"I know." He tilted his head. "You were staring at me while I was working out in the prison yard the other day."

Steve's face reddened. "I was just going my job." He lied. Bucky was so  _fucking_   _handsome_  and so  _ripped_. How could he tear his eyes away? It was back on Steve's second day of work. Bucky had his jumpsuit tied around his waist as he did one-armed push up or pull ups or other exercises. There Steve got a good look at him. He couldn't remember a lot of his tattoos but he could recall a few. But the bigger ones were a [flower tattoo](http://nextluxury.com/wp-content/uploads/colorful-black-rose-flower-male-traditional-neck-tattoos.jpg) on his neck, a large [owl](http://www.amazingtattooideas.com/wp-content/uploads/2015/09/colorful-owl-chest-tattoo.jpg) and another on his [forearm ](https://nrxj22ouo2d2h4am03qhpik1-wpengine.netdna-ssl.com/wp-content/uploads/2018/02/3D-Forearm-Tattoo-men.jpg). His muscled arms and torso exposed to the summer heat. His hair was tied up in a bun that rested in the nape of his neck.

"Sure." Bucky released the hand, walking backwards to be deeper into his cell. The 6 feet by 8 feet cement bricks walls mocked him. There was a single barred window but it only made the air humid. He sat on the low twin bed connected to the wall, laying down on his back, arm supporting his head up, one knee bent swaying back and forth. Steve could see another tattoo on his ankle peek out that the jumpsuit didn't cover.

His hand trailed down to his hips.

"Come see me sometime, Sweetheart. Don't be stranger."       

 


End file.
